This invention relates generally to a system for controlling the sound volume of an audio output device, and more particularly to a system for controlling the sound volume of an audio output device such as a timepiece based the audio function selected.
Audio output such as music, human voice, or the like can be permanently/fixedly or temporarily/variably stored in a magnetic or semi-conductor storage device of a timepiece. Conventional timepieces control the sound volume without regard to (i.e. independently of) the audio function selected. Audio functions include, but are not limited to, alarm, time of day, stop watch, and timer functions. Typically, the sound volume associated with these different audio functions is generated based on treating the audio functions as a single group regardless of the kind of timepiece used.
A timepiece such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Application No. 57-175282 announces the beginning of each hour (e.g. 1:00, 2:00, etc.). Based on surrounding conditions and, in particular, based on brightness of the ambient light, the apparatus automatically varies the sound volume of the hourly message and alarm.
Another type of timepiece such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Applicant No. 57-59192 includes a sleep mode during which time the sound volume is adjusted so that any periodic time of day announcements do not awake anyone who is near the timepiece. Thus, the sound volume is automatically reduced from the start of the "sleep" mode operation to either the start of alarm release operation or the release of "sleep" mode operation.
The foregoing conventional timepieces suffer from several drawbacks. Under the alarm mode the volume should be significantly louder than the volume for announcing the time of day when requested by an individual since a user in setting an alarm is not concerned with the present time of day but rather in being awakened or otherwise being made aware that a particular point in time has been reached. None of the conventional timepieces are designed to automatically generate sound volumes suitable for the typical ambient noise levels associated with each of the audio functions selected. When requesting the time of day, a user often is surrounded by relative silence and does not require or desire the announcement to be made at the high level of sound volume used for an alarm condition.
Conventional timepieces which announce the time of day at high levels of sound volume during an alarm mode do not allow the sound volume to be automatically varied between the alarm condition and a request for time of day (hereinafter referred to as "switch announcing"). In other words, the audio output is generated at the same sound volume regardless of the audio function selected. The timepiece when used for awakening an individual must be set at a high level of sound volume associated with the alarm condition to ensure that the user is awakened by the alarm. Once the user is awakened, however, the sound volume may need to be lowered if, for example, the switch audio announcing function is desired and the individual is surrounded by a low level of ambient noise (e.g. silence). Conventional timepieces therefore require adjustment by the user depending on the audio function selected to ensure that a suitable audio output is provided.
A user momentarily awakened during the middle of the night who wishes to determine the present time should be able to press a switch on the timepiece (i.e. switch announcing or user requested time of day), keeping his or her eyes closed, while listening to the time being announced. If the timepiece already has been set in an alarm mode, that is, at a high level of sound volume, the sound volume when announcing the present time will be at a totally unsuitable sound level which may awaken another individual proximate to the timepiece. The undesirable high level of sound volume also creates a degree of discomfort to the user although not at the same level of discomfort as would be created if the user had to open his or her eyes in determining the time of day.
Japanese Patent Laid Open Application Nos. 57-175282 and 57-591892 are designed to minimize the inconvenience and reduce the discomfort to a user who awakens in the middle of the night and wishes to determine the time of day. The timepiece disclosed in Application No. 57-175282 automatically reduces the volume at which it announces the time every hour on the hour when the ambient light level surrounding the timepiece is at a low level (i.e. dark). The timepiece disclosed in Application No. 57-59192 includes a "sleep" mode which when activated reduces the volume at which it announces the time every hour on the hour until the alarm goes off or the "sleep" mode ends. Neither of these Japanese Applications, however, allow a user the option to determine the time of day other than every hour on the hour.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a timepiece which allows a user to select from among a plurality of audio functions, each function being associated with a particular and suitable sound volume level.